


Истина в вине

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Confessions, Festivals, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Родни перебрал на атозианском праздновании и спьяну признался Джону. Теперь Джону надо решить, что с этим делать.
Relationships: Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Истина в вине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Wine, There's Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287550) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



_Вино же плохо тем ещё, что мы слова за мысли принимаем._

_© Сэмюэль Джонсон_

  
  
  


Джон упустил Родни из виду.

Ну, празднование солнцестояния было довольно бурным. Атозианцы явно знали, как взорвать вечеринку: здесь было полно еды и музыки, игр и баек… и буквально галлоны руусового вина.

Джинто и Векс затащили Джона играть в футбол с молодёжью. Потом внесли пироги, знаменующие посев, и подкрашенную ягодами воду из местного источника. А после Марта вызвала Джона на состязание в метании топора, забаву атозианского ополчения — и надрала ему зад.

А потом рядом с ним возникла Тейла.

— Тебе стоит присмотреть за Родни. Он прискорбно перебрал.

— Уже пора за что-то извиняться?

Собственно, приглядывать за Родни во время празднования урожая, да и на всех прочих празднованиях, нужно было в том числе потому, что он просто не мог не ляпнуть или не сделать что-то оскорбительное для хозяев праздника. И сдабривать эту склонность выпивкой было как поливать костёр бензином.

— Пока нет, — озадаченно сказала Тейла. — Думаю, он пытается примириться с мыслью о расставании.

Джон вздохнул. Он надеялся избежать очередного витка нытья о неудачных отношениях. Родни и Келлер расстались неделю назад, и поначалу казалось, что Родни это полностью устраивает. Даже Джон повёлся.

— Может, ты с ним поговоришь?

— Я пыталась. Теперь, как вы говорите, тебе водить. — Тейла махнула рукой в темноту на противоположной стороне костра и ушла.

— Отлично ввернула поговорку, — пробормотал Джон.

Как только он отошёл подальше от эпицентра, найти Родни среди сидящих на границе света от костра стало совсем просто: тот сидел на бревне и, покачиваясь, до ужаса фальшиво выводил смутно знакомую мелодию.

— Русо-вое вино. Со-о мно-о-ой…

В руках он сжимал глиняный кувшин. С вином.

— Эй, дружище, — Джон опустился на бревно рядом с ним, — что стряслось?

— Был непра-ав, — протянул Родни. — И теперь лишь одно по-мо-жет забы-ыть…

— Ладно. Уже хорошо. Может, на минуту перестанешь петь?

Родни скосил на него взгляд.

— Джо-он. Привет.

— Привет. Можно мне тоже вина?

Родни прижал вино к себе.

— Нет. Моё. Моё вино. Вино моё.

Он хихикнул, и Джон растерялся. Родни и впрямь напился, сильнее, чем когда-либо. Хотя, с учётом того, сколько они с Келлер были вместе, неудивительно.

— Заливаешь горе?

— Горе, — подтвердил Родни. — Вечное горе. Вот ни дня без него.

— Угу. — Джон протянул руку, намекающе пошевелил пальцами, и Родни нехотя передал ему кувшин. — Думаю, нам уже хватит.

— А знаешь, что самое ужасное? — спросил Родни.

— Похмелье?

— Придурок. У МакКеев не бывает похмелья. Мы всегда держим бухло под контролем. — МакКей уставился на свои пустые ладони. — Ох.

Джон подождал, надеясь, что Родни отрубился, но у того, похоже, открылось второе дыхание, и он снова запел.

— Русо-вое вино! Ты всё реши-и-ишь!

— МакКей, — произнёс Джон тоном, от которого Родни обычно затыкался на полуслове.

Родни моргнул.

— Самое ужасное тут в том, что у меня была идеальная женщина, и её всё равно было недостаточно. Секс был просто невероятный.

Джон поморщился. Вот только выслушивать о половой жизни Родни ему и не хватало. Впрочем, немного утешало знание, что сейчас она у него снова абсолютно отсутствует. Джон постарался не задумываться о причине этого чувства. Когда дело касалось Родни, «не задумываться» входило в обязательную программу.

— Джен ногами такое вытворяет…”

— Я уловил мысль, мне хватит. — Он придержал Родни, который чуть не свалился с бревна. — Представлять не собираюсь.

— И всё равно недостаточно. Но если её не, тогда ни-ко-го.

Вот оно, время оказать дружескую поддержку.

— Где-то обязательно есть твоя та самая, дружище. Ты ещё встретишь её.

— Не-е она не потянет. Никто не потянет, на твоём-то фоне. — Родни уставился себе под ноги. — Где вино? Мне нужно ещё вина.

Джона ожгло, и идущий от костра жар не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения. Он напомнил себе, что Родни пьян, и что это точно нарушило работу его высокофункциональных мозгов. Он совершенно точно не понимал, что говорит.

— Похоже, пора уложить тебя в кровать. Пойдём.

Джон встал, подняв заодно и Родни, что тянуло на подвиг, потому что тот не делал ничего, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить эту задачу.

— Уверен, в кровати ты просто великолепен, — сказал Родни, повисая на нём всем весом. — Все эти упругие мышцы, весь такой гибкий. Для такого тощего парня задница просто отличная.

Джон зыркнул по сторонам, но даже если кто и услышал, заметной реакции не было.

— МакКей! Хорош орать.

— Отличная задница, — повторил Родни сценическим шёпотом. — Не такая замечательная, как моя, но тут ничего не поделаешь — генетика.

Джон буквально потащил его от костра в сторону предназначенных для гостей хижин. У него самого с собой всегда была палатка, но Родни утверждал, что кровать должна быть настоящая, а на не земле.

О Родни в этой самой кровати, голом и помышляющем о его заднице, Джон изо всех сил старался не думать.

— И знаешь, что самое ужасное?

— Всё, что вылетает из твоего рта?

— Ты не по мужикам. Вот честно, такая жалость. Я не такой гибкий, как Джен, но у меня свои приёмы. Отличные приёмы.

Чтобы избежать очередной демонстрации, пришлось дёрнуть Родни за руку. Если бы он только знал, насколько на самом деле Джон «по мужикам», или о том, как часто Джон «не думает» о его великолепной заднице… Но Родни никогда не показывал, что Джон ему интересен.

Или да?

— Не оставляй меня, — пропел Родни. — Душа тоску-у-у-ует.

— Ну слава богу, — пробормотал Джон, когда из темноты проступили очертания хижин, в каждой из которых горели свечи. — МакКей, тебе нужно проспаться.

— Будь я смелее, попросил бы остаться.

— Не будь ты в жопу пьяным, я бы, может, и остался, — бездумно ответил Джон.

— Ну ты сказанул. О! Привет, кроватка.

Родни повалился лицом в подушку и буквально через секунду отрубился.

Джон накрыл его одеялом.

У Родни были все шансы наутро не вспомнить ничего, что случилось после того, как он принялся наливаться — руусовое вино было в этом плане чертовски коварным. А сам Джон был совершенно не уверен, хочет ли, чтобы Родни всё забыл, или — чтобы помнил. Чувства к Родни всегда были такими, неоднозначными.

Наверное, стоит остаться ненадолго. Просто чтобы убедиться, что Родни не захлебнётся рвотой… и не проломит себе голову, упав с кровати.

*o*o*o*

Джон проснулся оттого, что его жёстко и очень настойчиво тыкали в плечо.

— А. Хорош.

— Ты что, сидя спал? Как у тебя ещё спина цела?!

Джон потянулся, захрустев встающими на место позвонками, покрутил головой, разрабатывая застывшие мышцы. Засыпать у кровати Родни он не собирался, и то, что позволил застать себя в подобной ситуации, смущало.

— Звук — как от старой машины для попкорна, — поделился Родни, который так и лежал животом на кровати, только голову рукой подпёр.

— А от тебя — слишком звонкий для того, кто прошлым вечером все силы положил на то, чтобы убить себе печень.

— У МакКеев не бывает похмелья, — самодовольно заявил Родни.

— Ага, ты говорил.

— А ты сказал, что остался бы, не будь я бухим.

Джон поморщился. Вот тебе и «ужрался до беспамятства».

— МакКей…

— Вчера… Я не просто по-пьяни разболтался.

Вот это забавное чувство внутри — это просто жрать хочется. Точно.

— Ты много чего говорил. Пел ещё. Никогда больше не пой.

— О, ха-ха. Сплошные критики. — Родни снова его ткнул. — Я сказал ровно то, что думаю. Если хочешь притвориться, что это всё вино, я пойму. Все чувства под замком, годы в армии с этим их идиотским «не то, не это». Не надо мне было…

— Родни.

Родни с клацаньем захлопнул рот и уставился на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами. Джон открыл рот, понятия не имея, что собирается сказать, но чувство было такое, будто он вот-вот преодолеет звуковой барьер. И звуковой удар всё изменит.

— In vino veritas. Так же говорят?

Джон заставил себя дышать дальше, и тут Родни ему улыбнулся, ярко и широко. И внутри всё сразу же улеглось так, как должно быть.

— Ужасное произношение.

— Поработаю над ним. Итак…

— Audaces fortuna juvat.

Прежде чем Джон успел спросить, что это значит, Родни наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его. После руусового вина утреннее дыхание было особо омерзительным, но Джона куда больше интересовало прикосновение губ, о которых он раньше мог только мечтать долгими тёмными бессонными ночами.

Родни отстранился и чрезвычайно самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Вот вернёмся на Атлантиду, я доберусь до душа, а потом продемонстрирую тебе все приёмы, о которых вчера говорил.

Он поиграл бровями, настолько нелепо, что Джон расхохотался. Наверное, такой огромный шаг вперёд должен был его напугать, но страшно не было. Всё было как обычно. Всё было правильно.

И можно было надеяться, что им никогда не придётся это обсуждать.

  
  


_Принимайте всё, что даёт жизнь, и пробуйте из каждой чаши. Нужно испить любого вина: какого-то — лишь глоток, иного — бутылку до дна._

_Пауло Коэльо_

**Author's Note:**

> In vino veritas (лат.) — истина в вине  
> Audaces fortuna juvat (лат.) — удача любит смелых


End file.
